Pirates II - Ships
List of ships available during Pirates II event in 2017 (Aug 15th - Sep 26th). | | valign=top | |} Quedagh Quedagh Merchant was an Indian merchant vessel, owned by a man named Coirgi. She was hired by a group of Armenian merchants in 1696 and used for a voyage from Surat on the Western Coast of India to Bengal. On the return trip, she was captured by the privateer William Kidd. Shortly after, Kidd's crew mutinied and joined the pirate Robert Culliford. Kidd was left with only a few loyal sailors and his three ships Adventure Galley, Quedagh Merchant, and November. He chose Quedagh Merchant to return to New York and started calling her Adventure Prize. When he arrived in the Caribbean, Kidd learned that he was now a wanted pirate. He bought a new ship St. Antonio and left the Adventure Prize with the remaining loot hidden on a small island. Later he learned that the loot was sold and the ship burned. A wreck of what is believed to be the Quedagh Merchant was discovered near the coast of Hispaniola in 2007. Rouparelle Rouparelle was a Dutch merchant ship captured by the privateer William Kidd in December 1697. He renamed her November and included her in his fleet. After the mutiny of Kidd's crew, November was abandoned near St. Mary's Island. Amity Amity was the flagship of the privateer and pirate Thomas Tew. She was a sloop of 70 tons and 8 guns. Charming Mary Charming Mary was the ship of the privateer and pirate Richard Glover. She was captured by the crew of the Amity, the ship of his fellow privateer Thomas Tew who had died earlier. Glover was left on the Amity and Charming Mary sailed to the East Indies under the command of the new captain Richard Bobbington. Ranger Ranger was the flagship of the pirate Charles Vane. It was a 6-gun sloop originally named Lark. Kingston Kingston was a merchant ship in the 18th century. The pirate "Calico" Jack Rackham captured her in December 1719. Not long after, in February 1720, bounty hunters spotted him and seized the ship and the valuable cargo she held. Rackham and his crew escaped. Blessed William Blessed William, originally named Sainte Rose, was a French privateer ship. In 1689 William Kidd and Robert Culliford, who served on the ship as sailors, mutinied together with the other Britons on the ship against the French crew. Subsequently, Kidd was made the captain and the ship was renamed Blessed William. A year later Culliford led a mutiny against Kidd. William Mason was made the new captain. The pirates then sailed through Caribbean attacking ships and a town. Katherine Katherine was a 24-gun sloop captained by the pirate Charles Yeats. He sailed along the more famous pirate Charles Vane, who later took over Katherine from Yeats. SS Mediterranean Dangerous pirate steamship. 1) |museum=56000 |upg=1 |cr=70 |cap=30 |xp=25000 |u1=500000 |m1=c |u2=120000 |m2=w |u3=1150 |m3=Pistol}} Liberty Liberty was a 44-gun second rank ship of the line of the English Navy, launched in 1632 under the name Charles. She was renamed to Liberty in 1649. She ran aground and sunk in 1650. CSS McRae CSS McRae, originally named Marqués de la Havana, was a Mexican wooden sloop. She was captured as a pirate ship by the United States Navy in 1860. The Confederate States Navy purchased Marqués de la Havana in 1861 and fitted her out as CSS McRae. McRae served as a Confederate gunboat during the American Civil War and took part in the Battle of the Head of Passes. She was damaged during the Battle of Forts Jackson and St. Philip in 1862 and consequently scuttled and abandoned. 1) |museum=130000 |upg=1 |cr=80 |cap=36 |xp=45000 |u1=280000 |m1=c |u2=60000 |m2=w |u3=1500 |m3=Parrot}} Virgen do Cabo Virgen do Cabo or Nossa Senhora do Cabo was a ship belonging to the Bishop of Goa. She was loaded full of treasures sailing from East Indies back to Lisbon when she was captured by the pirate Olivier Levasseur. Afterwards, Levasseur allegedly hid one of the biggest treasures in pirate history and left a cryptogram about its whereabouts. Las Ánimas Las Ánimas was the frigate of the Spanish corsair Amaro Rodríguez Felipe, also called Amaro Pargo. He attacked the enemies of the Spanish crown, mainly British and Dutch ships. He also captained the frigate Ave María. Happy Delivery Happy Delivery was a ship captured by the English pirate George Lowther and subsequently used as his flagship. It was named after his previous ship which was called Delivery. SS Injustice Dangerous pirate steamship. 1) |museum=256000 |upg=5 |gem=600 |cr=150 |cap=129 |xp=320000 |last=y}} Defiant Defiant was a brigantine which served as the flagship of the pirate Nathaniel North. He served under the pirate John Bow who retired in 1704 and left the command of the Defiant to Nathaniel North. SS Black Hawk Dangerous pirate steamship. 1) |museum=560000 |upg=5 |gem=700 |cr=160 |cap=149 |xp=700000 |last=y}} Fiery Dragon She was originally a Dutch war sloop. She was captured by the pirate Christopher Condent in 1718 and renamed Fiery Dragon. He used her as his flagship until the ship caught fire and sunk off the coast of Sainte-Marie, Madagascar, in 1721. Rebecca Rebecca was a 6-gun brigantine captured by the pirate George Lowther. He gave her to his lieutenant Edward Low to captain. Low abandoned Rebecca in 1722 when he chose the captured Fancy as his new flagship. Rose Pink Rose Pink was a French man of war in the 18th century. She was captured by the pirate Edward Low off Azores. Rose Pink sunk during careening near the coast of Surinam. She was anchored so that the seaweed and barnacles could be removed from her hull. However, she tipped over and took on water. Royal Rover Royal Rover and Royal James were the ships of pirates led by captain Howell Davis. They captured the slave ship Princess on which served Bartholomew Roberts. Many of the crew of Princess including Roberts became pirates. After the death of captain Davis, Bartholomew Roberts became the new captain and one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean. Butterworth Butterworth was a French 32-gun privateer, launched in 1778 under the name Américaine. She was captured by the British Royal Navy in 1781. In 1785 she was renamed Butterworth and served as a whaler off Greenland. She participated on the voyage of the "Butterworth squadron" which sailed to Alaska and the western coast of North America on an exploration and whaling expedition. She took part on three more similar voyages to South Pacific and Africa and got lost on the fourth voyage in 1802. SS Georgiana The Georgiana was an iron hulled, propeller steamer launched in 1863. She belonged to the Confederate States Navy during the American Civil War. She was reputed to be the "most powerful" cruiser in the Confederate fleet, but she was never used in battle. On 19th March 1863, she was shot while trying to pass through blockade to Charleston, South Carolina. The crew surrendered and the ship was burned and scuttled to prevent capture. 1) |museum=325800 |upg=1 |gem=350 |cr=100 |cap=59 |xp=160000}} New Soldado New Soldado was the flagship of the Dutch pirate Dirk Chivers who operated in the Red Sea and the Indian Ocean. New Soldado was originally named Great Mohammed. Chivers captured her in September 1698 and renamed her New Soldado after his previous ship Soldado. In 1899 Chivers sunk the ship to block the harbor of St. Mary's Island to prevent four British ships from entering it. However, he was captured, accepted a royal pardon and returned to Netherlands. SS Jolly Roger Dangerous pirate steamship. 1) |museum=1365000 |upg=1 |gem=360 |cr=120 |cap=80 |xp=725000}} Horne Frigate The French frigate L'Esperance was captured by the pirates William Mason and Robert Culliford in 1690. Mason gave the command of the ship to Culliford who renamed her Horne Frigate. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Event Ships